


Rebel Love Song

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [35]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy's cute when he's nervous, F/M, obsessive really young rock stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: BVB gets their introduction."Just do your thing, and likelihood is, she'll like it. They all fuckin' do."





	Rebel Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter's not gonna make much sense or be that funny unless you read my story. But I can totally imagine Andy being all "hey, I don't know what you're talkin about" and cool and shit but being cute/awkward about it. Hope you like it! Short but sweet.

"Andy! Get your skinny ass in here!" Ashley was staring at his Twitter page, starting to freak out, "Guys, look at this! A7X is performing while we'll be in New York!"  
Their tall lead singer walked in to find all three of them crowded around Ashley.  
"And?"  
CC smirked, "You know she'll be there."  
Andy ran his fingers through his long hair coolly, "I have no idea to whom you are referring."

  
They all snickered.

  
"Cmon, Andy, we've all seen you carrying around that magazine like you're fuckin' married to it," Jinxx cocked a hip and laughed at him.  
Andy put up a finger indignantly and opened his mouth, only to close it again and walk back towards his bunk.  
"Fine! We'll go without you!" Ashley cackled.  
"We don't have time to go to other concerts, Ash!" He shouted from the back.  
"It's not a concert. They're hinting that they've written a fucking prequel to A Little Piece of Heaven." Ash spoke in his normal voice now.  
Andy peaked around the corner, "What."

  
Avenged had always been one of their favorite bands--they grew up to them, idolized them. And anyone who really loved A7X knew that LPOH was one of the best songs ever written.

  
"They're premiering it to only 1000 fans at the Hard Rock. The contest starts in half an hour."  
Andy wasn't even thinking about her anymore, he couldn't believe they had followed LPOH with something like this. It would be epic. Suddenly, he was standing with the rest of them.  
Now he was grinning his taunting grin, "We'll show up to show our support, all decked out, and they'll have to see us."  
CC folded his arms, "I dunno, Andy. It might look like we're trying to steal the scene."  
"So we tone it down a tad. As long as we're super supportive, they'll love it!" All of a sudden, he realized that she would most likely be there.

  
The sexy, mysterious, badass Violet Shade. He'd seen her around the music scene for a couple of years, but had fallen head over fucking heels when he saw her in that Rolling Stone issue. And when Scream came out? He hadn't left his bunk for a fucking _week_. Those eyes, those lips, those hips. And he didn't even care that the huge guy that happened to be one of his idols _clearly_ had a thing for her. He'd wait a million years for his chance, but here it was.

  
"Fuck...she'll be there..." He stood up, absentmindedly bringing a hand to his mouth, starting to have a hard time breathing.  
"You okay, Andy?" Jinxx looked at him, concerned, "Are you...nervous?"  
Not their singer. He was the king of nonchalant, his deep voice always calmly trying to make jokes and put on airs. He owned the camera and oozed confidence. They hadn't seen him nervous in years.  
Andy laughed, like that was ridiculous, but then suddenly got real, "Guys...you know I've wanted her for awhile....And the, uh, reputation she's got. How do I live up to that?!" He suddenly started to freak out and leaned over, catching himself on the table.  
Jake patted him on the back, "Andy, you're NEVER nervous. Just do your thing, and likelihood is, she'll like it. They all fuckin' do."

  
Forty minutes later, they had five tickets.


End file.
